


First Encounter

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: (I had written this with a friend 3 years ago so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's really short and sweet. I also apologize if this is somewhat OOC of Sherlock. I tried...If it sucks, that's fine.)It's just a normal day at the library for Sherlock Holmes, until he stumbles upon a young lady named Ruby.





	

Sherlock walked into the library. He wasn’t expecting a twist in his day. He walked towards the medical section of the library. He saw a young lady there.  
Her hair was thick, black, and very curly. Her face was full of life, but it also showed a sense of darkness. Her vibrant red lipstick and her dark eyeliner and mascara were noticeable. She wore a grey t-shirt, black converse, and dark blue skinny jeans.

As Sherlock looked at her, he felt an odd sensation in his body. He felt warm inside. “No. Control yourself.” He muttered quietly. The young lady heard his muttering and looked up. She saw him and managed a small smile. She then went back to reading.  
Sherlock blushed slightly and went back to looking at the books. He found a medical book that explained DNA in depth. He took it off the shelf and sat across from the young lady.  
The young lady laid her book down and sat back, watching Sherlock. He noticed and put his book down.

"DNA." She said. "Interesting. You like biology?"

Sherlock was a tad shocked at her sudden question. “Um…yes. And you, Anatomy?” He replied.

She chuckled. “Yeah. I’m just reading this to learn something new.” She smiled and Sherlock felt like his heart skipped a beat.

"What’s your name?" The lady asked, readjusting her seat position. She began to doodle on the notepad next to her.

"Sherlock. And yours?"

"Ruby."

"That’s a nice name."

"Thank you. Sherlock is a nice name as well. The meaning of your name is ‘closely cut hair’ like ‘shear lock’ am I right?"

Sherlock was surprised at her answer, mainly because people never gave his name any thought. He smiled. “Yes. And the meaning of your name, Ruby, is ‘Jewel’ or a ‘Precious stone’ goes whichever way you prefer.”

Ruby smiled. “Yes. That is correct. That’s interesting, isn’t it?” She remarked happily. “So, what else do you enjoy?”

The two talked for hours. Sherlock was slowly falling in love with Ruby each time she spoke. She was taking a liking to him as well.  
Eventually Sherlock got a text from John. “I thought you were going to be at the library for an hour. Not 4 hours!” The text read. Sherlock sighed. He didn’t want to leave Ruby.

"What’s wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Agh. My friend, John, says that he needs me for something. I really hate to go."

"Oh. It’s okay. Here." She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "In case you’d like to talk again. I prefer to text, if that’s okay with you."

Sherlock smiled. “Wonderful. Thank you, Ruby. I’ll see you later.” He took the piece of paper from her lightly and put the book back on the shelf. He said goodbye to Ruby and went to go catch up with John.  
/-/-/-/-/  
The evening came. Ruby was at her flat, reading on her couch. Her phone buzzed. 

“Hello, Ruby. -SH” 

Ruby smiled. “Hello, Sherlock. :) -RC” she replied.


End file.
